A good place
by written-roses
Summary: Snake reflects on his life and contemplates if the world is truly at peace [Oneshot] [T rating just be sure] [OtaconxSnake Implied]


**A/N:**

+ This is another fan fic that was written but never finished until now.  
+ It is OtaconxSnake implied, but not exactly pointed out.

**Beta: **You should know the drill by now.  
**Disclaimers: **Mister Hideo OWNS EVERRRRYYTHAAANG.

* * *

After decades of crawling, crouching and trying to avoid being shot, I could really start to feel my accelerated ageing coming through.

And now, on a daily basis for the last three months, all I can hear are beeps, all I can feel is the oxygen flowing through the tubes and through my nose and the IV line in my arm. There is a morphine pump laying beside my waist as it delivers the liquid gold flowing through my system.

I am not in any pain, nor am I feeling sad instead, i'm feeling alright.

I'm laying in my bed...I can feel that my time is coming to an end very soon and I shall embrace it with open arms. It's getting harder to breathe and every inch of my body aches.

Hal...Otacon, fought for me to stay in this little cottage of ours; arguing against many doctors and their advice for me to stay in Palliative care. In his mind, he is afraid that when it's time for me to go...he'll miss that moment of sitting beside my bed.

And in a way, I am thankful.

I am thankful for him for fighting for me and I can finally feel better that he is strong enough to stand up for his ideals and his beliefs without me. He has become stronger as a person and more outgoing than he ever was back in those Shadow Moses days.

I am now going to pass in a homely place, a place that we got after the fall of SOP...a peaceful quiet place.

The room I am in holds a lot of memories for me and with each day I find myself thinking more and more about what I have seen and what I have been feeling ever since peace came into my life.

The plush chair that sits at the corner of the room, it faces a window. It reminds me of a time when I was sitting there, gazing outside and I could feel the soft footsteps of Sunny. She came in here, asking if I was happy...I lifted her onto my lap and we just sat there...after a while, she fell asleep on me, her arms hugging around my stomach, her head on my chest. I could feel the steady rise and fall of her breaths, her eyes closed peacefully, dreaming happy dreams...I kissed her on the forehead like I've seen on tv shows and next thing I know, we were falling asleep in each others arms.  
My dear Sunny, I wish I was around longer...to see you fall in love, to protect you when boys make you upset, to see you get married, have little kids of your own...I wish I was there for you, for you are the closest thing to having a daughter. I will always be proud of you, my dear little Sunny.

To my right, I see photographs of happy memories. In particular, were photographs of when I took Hal fishing. Of course, he kept squirming and apologizing to the worms that he was sticking through the hooks...at the time, it was annoying seeing him waste precious fishing time by watching him feeling sorry for the wiggly things...but in a way, it was cute.  
They were happy memories.

Laying in this bed is making me restless but being in so much pain and without as much strength to do the things I would like, I have been made redundant to let other people to take care of me.

Hal comes in and sits beside me, we chat for a few hours before I get too tired and he lets me sleep.  
Sunny comes in and tells me all about her days at school and shows me her drawings and her artwork...as well as telling me the new projects she and Hal are working on with their computers.

Meryl and Johnny came to see me the other day...they looked very happy together. I still feel some guilt for missing their wedding...but I couldn't face it at that point, I needed to do the world a favour but it turned out...that my own father was there waiting for me, to explain things that I needed to hear.

Jack, Rosemary and Little John came to see me as well. John is a splitting image of his father.  
Rosemary's cooking has improved from what i've heard from Jack. Jack looks healthier and stronger also. He seems to be happier with his life now also.

As for me.  
I feel ready, every person that I love on this planet is in a good place. They are happy and content and the world is at peace. There isn't anything detrimental to this world now.

My life may have been filled with guns, violence, screams and blood...but now, I know what it's like to live a peaceful life. A content one with happiness, love and family. It was good and I am happy.

I am ready to go and see what the new life will bring.

* * *

"Are you in any pain?"

"I'm fine Hal"

"You sure?"

"Yes, I'm fine"

Hal looked at his fragile friend, sitting beside him, holding his hand gently. He was sensing something was wrong with his friend. They've been through so much together and now seeing his friend who used to be so agile and strong, laying in bed was a heartbreaking sight for him to see.

"U-uncle Dave?" Sunny peered through the door, in her arms was a small teddy bear – a brown bear with a large blue bow that was tied around it's neck, a gift from Dave for her tenth birthday.

Dave smiled at the young girl and nooded for her to come in.

The girl walked in slowly, a large shaky frown forming on her face as she made her way to Hal who scooped her up and placed her on his knees, kissing the top of her head to comfort her.

"W-will you be o-okay?" She spoke softly, she didn't want her Uncle Dave to go. To her, it felt like she only just got to meet the real side of Dave. The quiet and sensitive and extremely loyal and loving side of him.

"I'll be fine, please smile for me Sunny...your smile is beautiful" Dave let go of Hal's hand and reached out to hold Sunny's.

"Whenever you are sad, you can always cuddle that teddy bear." he gave the young girl a reassuring smile. Seeing her so upset over him broke his heart. She saw so much negativity in the world and it only just felt like her life started to piece together.

"Hal. Please be happy" He faced his best friend

"D..dave..." Hal hugged the girl on his lap a little tighter, trying to be strong for her but could feel the tears welling up in his eyes.

"I'm in no pain now, I feel relaxed and I feel loved because the two people I care the most are sitting right beside me."

"U-uncle D-dave...p-please don't leave u-u-us" Sunny's smile started to form back into a frown.

The monitoring equipment in the room started to beep, his heart rate was going...

"You two are the best things that came into my life..." Dave's breathing started to falter, taking in deep shallow breaths.

"Thank you for looking after me...being with me all this time...Hal, you truly are a Best Friend...and Sunny...I will always love you." He mustered up the strength to look at the two people beside him, the guy with glasses who peed his pants when he first met him was now a strong being with a good sense of fashion and the young girl who couldn't really cook eggs was now a masterchef in the kitchen. They both flourished in each other's company and we're each other's strengths.

"I love both of you..."

"I...I love you t-too U-uncle Dave" The young girl was starting to cry, the sound of her sniffling made Dave feel a little more sad as the monitor in the room was starting to beep more, he could feel his conscious going, feeling sleepier and a little dizzy – is this is what it's like to die a natural death?

"D..dave, r..rest easy my friend, I will always think of you." Hal took in a deep breath, trying not to cry out for the sake of Sunny who was already weeping. He held Dave's hand in his, holding it and trying to comfort his friend in his last moments.

Dave musters up a smile and looks towards the roof, he now knew that in his last moments, they weren't spent in vain but instead, were spent with love and comfort.

His eyes closed and the monitor stopped beeping. Silence filled the room.

Dave gave his final breath, his hand still holding Hal's.

* * *

**A/N: **Brb. Let me just find tissues as I just wrote something really sad. R&R Would really be appreciated 3


End file.
